JoyDay Event: One Spring Day
by Bels137
Summary: What do I do with each of the stacked up memories? They are still so clear./ KYUMIN/YAOI/ HAPPY KYUMINDAY!


_How was your commute to work this morning?_  
_ How were you in this warmed up weather?_  
_ You, who especially got cold easily_

* * *

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki. Ia tinggalkan kedua koper yang ia bawa masuk bersamanya.

Ruangan ini, ah maksudnya rumah ini, tidak jauh berbeda. Barang maupun letak barang sama persis seperti saat dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah yang bahkan telah mendapat predikat rumah terhangat di dalam hidup namja yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika ini.

Langkah Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja nakas panjang yang ada dihadapannya, walau kini meja itu tertutupi kain putih, Kyuhyun masih sangat mengenali bahwa itu meja pertama yang ia beli untuk memenuhi rumah ini.

_**"Aku rasa meja ini lebih cocok ditaruh di ruang tv, Kyu." Ujar namja manis sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.**_

_**"Tidak, di meja ini nanti ingin aku isi dengan frame-frame selca kita, Min." Kyuhyun menggeleng sebelum merangkul bahu kekasihnya tersebut. "Boleh kan?"**_

_**Sungmin, nama namja manis itu, terkekeh kecil sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah bila itu rencanamu, kita letakkan meja ini disini. Jadi saat ada tamu kita datang, dia akan langsung disuguhi potrait kemesraan kita!"**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Selalu datang lagi kenangan-kenangan seperti itu. Padahal ini sudah setahun, namun sepertinya kenangan itu sukar dilupakan.

Namja tampan itu memilih untuk melepas sweaternya, mengingat ini musim semi, dan hawa di rumah ini cukup hangat, sama seperti dulu. Setelah menaruh sweater stripsnya itu, Kyuhyun memilih menyusuri rumah ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia benci harus mengingat kembali kenangan yang bahkan ada disetiap jengkal rumah ini, namun ia juga merindukannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menapaki tangga yang akan mengantarnya pada lantai dua. Namja itu sedikit menghela nafas setelah sampai di lantai itu.

"Hah, kenapa rasanya masih begini?"

Manik obsidian itu memusatkan pandangannya pada ruang kerja, tempat dia dulu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan urusan kantor. Pintu itu terbuka, persis seperti keinginan seseorang.

_**"Kerjaanku belum selesai, Min. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu menonton drama itu." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sejenak sebelum mengusap pipi gembul milik kekasihnya.**_

_**Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kekasihnya ini memang orang sibuk, dan sudah sepantasnya dia menyadari resiko mempunyai kekasih sibuk. "Tidak apa, Kyu. Kau kan bisa menemaniku lain waktu. Lagipula aku kan menontonnya hanya diruang tengah."**_

_**Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening milik Sungmin saat melihat senyuman manis milik namja dihadapannya ini. "Arraseo. Aku kerja dulu ya."**_

_**Sungmin mengangguk sekilas sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Ia tarik kembali lengan Kyuhyun yang hampir jauh dari genggamannya.**_

_**"Waeyo, Min?"**_

_**"Bisakah kau buka saja pintu ruang kerjamu, Kyu? Setidaknya dengan melihatmu masih disekitarku, aku tidak merasa kesepian."**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan untuk membuyarkan kenangan masa lalu itu. Kenangan yang telah memerogoti setahun belakangan ini.

"Kamarku?" _Dan kamar Sungmin..._

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu bertuliskan 137 dihadapannya. Dia merasa dia sanggup, karna memang dia harus sanggup.

Cklek.

Ruangan luas ini masih tetap sama. King size bed, lemari besar, meja rias, tv, kulkas, dan balkon yang menghadap ke luar. Kyuhyun mengambil satu langkah agar ia benar-benar memasuki kamar miliknya dan Sungmin dulu.

"Suasana hangatnya masih terasa.." tutur Kyuhyun sambil melangkah mendekati meja rias yang kini telah kosong melompong. Bahkan cermin itu sedikit kabur karna debu yang menebal.

_**"Kau memotong rambutmu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya kala melihat Sungmin sibuk merapikan rambut di kaca meja rias.**_

_**"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana?" Sungmin menatap refleksi Kyuhyun di dalam cermin sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mendekati namja yang tengah duduk itu.**_

_**"Andai saja ada kata yang mendefinisikan kesempurnaan yang berlebihan, mungkin aku akan memakai kata itu untuk memujimu, Min." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya merangkul dari belakang tubuh namja manis miliknya tersebut.**_

_**"Aish, merayu terus!"**_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Luka yang ada dihatinya perlahan terbuka. Seperti luka baru yang bahkan sakitnya lebih seperti dihujam oleh ribuan pisau.

Sambil memegang dadanya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya sebentar di tempat tidur yang tertutupi kain putih ini. Tapi ternyata hal itu malah membuat kenangan yang lain bersahutan.

_**"Berhenti merekamku, Cho Kyuhyun!"**_

_**Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil memegang recorder yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin merekam kekasihku yang baru saja bangun tidur."**_

_**Sungmin melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun namun sayang meleset. "Aku jelek kalau baru bangun tidur, Cho!"**_

_**Kyuhyun makin senang menggoda kekasihnya ini, dia dekati Sungmin yang masih saja menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau selalu manis, Min. Ayo bilang hallo ke kamera~"**_

_**"Tidak akan, Cho!"**_

_**BUGH**_

_**"Sakit, Min!" Kini lemparan bantal Sungmin tepat sasaran, bahkan bukan hanya wajah kekasihnya yang terkena sasaran. Video recorder milik Kyuhyunpun gelap seketika.**_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Ini benar-benar keputusan yang salah karna harus kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Kenangan manis itu bahkan terasa pilu dihati namja yang kini sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun masih mengingat betul bagaimana pertama kalinya dia bertemu Sungmin, mencintai Sungmin, dan memilih membeli rumah dikawasan perumahan dibanding disebuah Apartment walau belum ada ikatan pernikahan diantara mereka. Bahkan ingatan itu terasa segar saat Kyuhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana bahagianya mereka berdua membeli peralatan untuk rumah baru mereka, bagaimana tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin atau tingkah menyebalkan Kyuhyun yang mengisi suasana rumah mungil ini.

Namun semuanya harus berhenti di hari itu. Hari dimana orangtua Kyuhyun datang tanpa permisi, merebut semua kebahagiaan yang telah dirajut lama oleh dua insan tersebut.

_**"Kau sudah besar, Kyuhyun! Kau sudah hampir berumur 30! Mau sampai kau bermain-main seperti ini terus, hah?!"**_

_**Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sungmin. Ia yakin, kekasihnya ini pasti ketakutan saat melihat Ayahnya, Tuan Cho, datang dan memaki mereka berdua seperti saat ini.**_

_**"Bermain katamu? Aku sudah bersama Sungmin hampir 5 tahun dan tidak pernah aku befikir bahwa aku sedang bermain-main!" Suara Kyuhyun tak kalah tingginya dengan sang Ayah. Sosok yang ia hormati itu selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Cinta-citanya sebagai penyanyi harus kandas demi memenuhi kebutuhan bisnis sang Ayah.**_

_**Dan sudah terlalu banyak yang ia korbankan. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia tidak akan pernah mengorbankan sosok yang makin mengeratkan genggamannya tersebut.**_

_**"Kau berani membangkang sekarang! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu, hah?! Lelaki hina itu?!"**_

_**"Berhenti bicara seperti itu kepada kekasihku!" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin dan kini dia beringsut mendekati sang Ayah, "jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah lelaki hina!"**_

_**"Apa salahnya?! Sungminmu itu memang lelaki hina yang te-"**_

_**BUGH**_

_**"KYUHYUN!"**_

Kyuhyun menatap tangan kanannya. Air mata itu makin mengalir kala mengingat kebodohannya setahun yang lalu. Tangan itu, tangan yang telah melemparkan pukulan pada wajah sang Ayah. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengingat teriakan sang Ayah memanggil para bodyguardnya, tangan-tangan kekar yang menyeret tubuhnya, dan teriakan serta tangisan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya. Semakin jauh, semakin jauh. Dan tak pernah terdengar lagi sampai sekarang.

* * *

_Every day I cried and laughed because of you_  
_ All day, I was only filled with a fluttering heart_  
_ It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_  
_ I just need to leave them all here_  
_ The memories, the traces, everything_

* * *

Hari sudah sore ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Menangis ternyata mengambil banyak tenaganya. Kamar ini sedikit redup, mengingat tidak mungkin rumah ini masih ada listrik yang terpasang. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun membuka balkon kamar agar langit sore dapat masuk dan memberikan sedikit sinar di kamar ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat amplop berwarna merah menyala yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Warna itu kian mencolok diantara kain putih yang memenuhi kamar ini.

Mungkinkah?

Kyuhyun perlahan mengambil amplop itu dan tanpa ragu membukanya. Membaca tiap kalimat yang tertera disana tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang kembali terjatuh.

Bila kau kembali, aku masih berada disini.  
Mungkin sekarang aku menjadi tetanggamu..

Kyuhyun bangkit, sedikit berlari keluar dari kamar, menuju lantai bawah, dan berlari ke luar rumah. Sedikit berpikir sebelum berlari menuju rumah yang ada disebelah kiri rumahnya.

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada tangannya saat menggedor pintu kayu itu terlalu keras. Berharap sosok itu benar-benar ada dan masih menunggunya.

"SUNGMIN! INI AKU KYUHYUN!"

"YA ANAK MUDA! KAU KIRA INI DIMANA HAH?! JANGAN BERTERIAK DIDEPAN RUMAH ORANG!"

Kyuhyun berhenti menggedor pintu rumah itu saat sesosok lelaki tua yang malah keluar dari pintu itu. "Sungmin?"

"SUNGMIN SIAPA! HAH!"

BRAK

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat lelaki tua itu menutup pintu tepat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas lagi. Ini sudah setahun dan Sungmin tidak mungkin masih menunggunya. Apalagi setelah dirinya meninggalkan Sungmin dengan pengecutnya, namja manis itu tidak akan mau memaafkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi rumah si lelaki tua itu dan memilih untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah kenangannya. Sudahlah, mungkin memang Sungmin telah memilih untuk meninggalkannya, daripada menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak pernah memberinya kabar.

"Kau tak berniat mengunjungi rumah sebelah kananmu, Tuan?"

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu mendengarnya. Bahkan tangannya yang sudah terangkat untuk memutar kenop pintu terasa kaku begitu saja. Dengan gerakan slow motion, lelaki itu membalikkan badannya. Mencari sumber suara yang mungkin saja dari orang yang ia harapkan.

"Hallo, Kyuhyun."

Mata Kyuhyun memanas bahkan rasanya kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menompa beban tubuhnya.

Didepan dirinya. Berdiri Sungmin dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaos biru langit. Rambutnya kian memanjang namun terkesan rapi. Senyum manisnya bahkan menyambut Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

"Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu benar-benar Sungminnya.

GREP

Tubuh tinggi itu agak sedikit terdorong ke belakang kala mendapat terjangan pelukan dari tubuh- yang sekarang ia sangat yakin- bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kau benar-benar Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya begitu erat, erat sampai ia sedikitpun tidak memberi jarak pada kedua tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Kenapa lama sekali?" Sungmin menangis dan membiarkan kaos kekasihnya ini basah karna air matanya. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, karna dia tahu Kyuhyun tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia tidak peduli harus membeli rumah disamping rumahnya dan Kyuhyun karna ia yakin, Kyuhyun akan datang. Seperti hari ini.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun tersenyum, bahkan tertawa bahagia saat ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil ini. Tidak dia pedulikan posisi mereka yang masih di halaman depan, Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bahkan sebelum aku berniat meninggalkan rumah itu dan membeli rumah disebelahnya." Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya dan Kyuhyun, walau kekasih tingginya itu harus sedikit membungkuk, Sungmin tidak peduli.

"Aku menunggumu siang malam. Saat musim panas, musim gugur, bahkan musim dingin. Dan Tuhan menjawab doaku, kau datang dimusim semiku, Kyu. Aku memaafkanmu, Kyu... Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menemukan Sungmin sedang memasak di dapur. Kemarin itu seperti mimpi baginya. Kembali ke Korea, kembali ke rumah, dan kembali ke pelukan Sungminnya.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sungmin saat menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di dekat tangga sambil memandangnya. "Duduk sini, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan."

Kyuhyun menurut dan memilih duduk dihadapan Sungmin. "Min, aku sudah memikirkan ini tadi malam. Bagaimana kalau rumahmu yang ini, kita satukan saja dengan rumah kita dulu. Kau setuju?"

Sungmin sedikit berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk menyetujui. Sayang juga bila rumah ini harus dijual. "Oke, aku setuju!"

"Min, hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang tambah cantik dengan warna rambut itu, hm?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya agar mendekat kepada Sungmin yang ada didepannya.

Sungmin merona hebat. Kekasihnya ini selalu saja punya cara membuatnya malu seperti ini. "Aish, kau tidak berubah, Kyu."

"Tidak, aku memang tidak akan pernah berubah."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar nada serius dari Kyuhyun, "maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berubah walau setahun kita tidak bertemu, Min. Aku masih Kyuhyunmu yang dulu. Percayalah, tidak ada satupun dari dirikuyang berubah. Hanya cintaku padamu saja yang makin membesar."

Sungmin bisa merasakan jemarinya menghangat kala Kyuhyun menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun benar. Namja ini tidak berubah, bahkan kehangatannya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Terimakasih, Kyu. Terimakasih banyak."

"Aku juga berterimakasih, Min. Sangat berterimakasih kepadamu."

Kedua namja itu saling melempar senyum. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk membayar setahun tanpa kehangatan bagi mereka. Bahkan omelette itu dibiarkan saja karna Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak mau melewatkan moment ini.

**END**

* * *

Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun, Terimakasih Lee Sungmin.  
Kalian mengajarkan bagaimana cinta bisa diungkapkan dengan tatapan, bukan hanya sebuah ciuman atau pelukan.  
Kalian mengajarkan bagaimana bertahan dan sabar saat semua pihak terasa memojokkan.  
Kalian mengajarkan bagaimana perhatian tak harus diumbar atau diucapkan, namun bisa hanya lewat bisikan atau sentuhan kecil.  
Kalian mengajarkan bagaimana cinta tak hanya untuk 'aku dan kamu' namun 'kita'.

Terimakasih. Dan kami tak pernah menyesal sudah menjadi Joyers.

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY


End file.
